Council of Creators Episode 9
Tongue Louse: The Fellowship of the Louse is the ninth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001. Plot Just a couple of days ago, Koopa had joined the Council of Creators. Not long after that, the Meme and Poop war took place and the city was thrown into chaos. After that, Wolfzilla also became a member of the Council of Creators. Lots of dramatic stuff had happened and it seemed it was only going to get wilder and wilder. So what was gonna happen this time? What would happen to the Council of Creators that would deeply affect them? Absolutely nothing. Almost everyone was asleep. Scoobs was asleep in his bedroom lying in his bed. He was fast asleep. Without making a sound, a strange blob-like shadow came into view through the window. The glass in the window strangely slipped out of place and the creature crawled in through the window, hidden by the darkness of the shadows. It crawled up onto Scoobydooman's bed and crawled towards his face. Meanwhile, Wolfzilla was unpacking her stuff in her bedroom. Cdrzilla was leaning against the door frame. "So..." he said. "You're part of the team now." She looked at him. "Yes, I am" she said. "And how does that feel? Being part of something so important... Defending the entire multiverse..." he asked. He wanted to know if his sister was fine with being part of the group. He genuinely cared about her. She smiled and looked at him. "I'm perfectly fine" she said. "You don't need to worry about anything." He was going to answer back but she interrupted him. "If anything, you should be more worried about Nerd. He thinks that everything is hot..." Cdrzilla looked down at the ground and laughed. "That's just how he is. You're gonna have to get used to it." ----------------------- The next morning, all of the Council of Creators and Titanosaurus woke up to the sound of Scoobs screaming. They rushed down the corridor and located the bathroom where the scream had came from. "Scoobs!" shouted Indominus. "What's wrong?" he asked. BRK tried to open the door but it was locked. "Move out of the way" said Wolfzilla. She and Mosu being blasted down the door to reveal Scoobs staring into the mirror. "Uh... So what is actually wrong?" asked Koopa. "You seem fine. Don't say you're mad cause you got your fur wet. You do know you aren't an actual dog?" he asked. "Normal dogs don't have creatures living inside of their god damn mouths!" Scoobs shouted, tears streaming from his eyes. He opened his mouth to reveal that an overgrown tongue louse was living inside of his mouth and had began digesting his tongue so that it could replace it. Nerd looked at it and his eyes widened. "Oh my" he said. "Don't get any ideas" said Scoobs. "It's still my tongue." Cdr finally managed to take in the fact that Scoobs was now a living house. "Hey" he said. "I ship it." Scoobs gave him a concerned look. ----------------------- "Are we just ignoring the fact that there is a louse living in my mouth?" asked Scoobs, just a couple of hours after the bathroom incident. "No, not really" said Mosu. "It's not like it's doing anything to you." Scoobs frowned at him and shouted "it's digesting my tongue! I should know! I'm the one who designed this creature!" BRK sat down on a stool and looked at him. "Well then rewrite it so that it doesn't eat your tongue then" he suggested. "That wouldn't work" said Scoobs, putting his face in his hands. "This one louse would still exist and it is likely that there are hundreds of others living elsewhere in other universes. They wouldn't be erased." The louse darted its eyes left and right so that it could examine the room. It blinked and let out a quiet squeaking sound. "Think of it like this" said Wolfzilla. "You're kind of like a parent now! You made this creature and now you have responsibility over it" she said. "Responsibility?" asked Scoobs, annoyed that nobody was really caring about the situation. "There is no responsibility involved. I had a tongue-eating louse living in my mouth and there is nothing I can do about it!" He got up and left the room. ----------------------- After wandering around the city and being turned away by anyone that was unfortunate enough to have seen his new tongue-eating friend, he retreated into an alleyway where he could collect his thoughts. He rested against a wall and let out a huge sigh. "Cat got your tongue?" asked a voice nearby. Scoobs looked up to see a man in a black trench coat. He had completely grey skin and a round head with a large letter 'F' on. Scoobs looked at it, already having figured out this appearance was merely a hologram to hide his identity. "No..." replied Scoobs. "It's a louse." The mysterious man smoked his cigarette. "Who are you?" asked Scoobs. "I'm an anonymous fandom user" he said. "The name's Dave. You don't need to know who I am." "But you just told me" said Scoobs. Dave ignored him. "I can help you with your problem though." He walked in a circle around Scoobs and handed him a sealed envelope. "That envelope has all of the information you need." He snatched the envelope from Scoobs and put it in his pocket. "I just need you to do something for me." Scoobs stared at him. He wasn't sure if he could trust him. "What must I do?" Scoobs asked. "You must kill your friends. All of them. Stab them, shoot them, I don't care. You just gotta kill 'em." The two stared at each other for a few seconds. "Nah, I'm just pulling your leg" said the Fandom User. "But that won't matter when your entire tongue is pulled out and eaten. What I want is for you to go into that HMV over there and buy me the Blu-Ray release of Fifty Shades of Grey." Scoobs stared at him with an intense glare. This wasn't gonna be easy. ----------------------- Roughly five minutes later, he had easily accomplished the task and had received the information he needed. Returning to the headquarters, he quietly crept in so that nobody would notice him. This didn't matter though as they were all gone anyway. He found a note on the table. It read: Scoobs, we've gone out to protect some universe by a giant green lizard creature with a dog face that is using a bathtub as a shell. We've got to defeat it. We'll be back later! Scoobs put it back down and let out a sigh of relief. He calmly walked over to the universal portal and set some co-ordinates. "I'm getting you out of my mouth, you disgusting piece of garbage" he whispered to the louse. He looked at his instructions and inspected them. Making sure he understood them, he said out loud "to successfully amputate a tongue louse, one must locate a universe home to the Hukaks. Using liquid excreted from a green fungal plant found only in Universe 1719, the Hukak's hook can successfully remove a tongue louse and restore the digested tongue to its original form." He put it back down on the table. "Damn, that was a lot of exposition" he said, quickly dashing into the activated portal. Titanosaurus walked out of the bathroom and back to the bar. He had missed his only customer! He reached into the desk, pulled out a gun and held it to his head. Deciding that was wrong, he put it back and cried. ----------------------- Scoobs was in Universe 1719 deep down in the jungle. He made his way through the trees as he attempted to find a green fungal plant creature. This was no easy task! They were very difficult to find and could perfectly blend in with the plants surrounding them. He found an entire group of them within thirty seconds. "Alright..." he whispered, pulling out a small test tube. "Just got to get some of that yummy juice..." He looked around. "Oh, right... Nobody here to tell me how I could have phrased that better. Okay..." He reached forwards and tried to collect some ooze but the tongue louse suddenly bit down hard on his tongue! He fell over in pain and held his hand on his cheek. After a couple of seconds of agonizing pain, the louse finally calmed down and let go of its grip. "You wanna play dirty, huh?" asked Scoobs, taunting the creature. He quickly reached his arm out and collected some ooze in the test tube. "Well too bad you didn't expect that." He left through a portal and went to Universe 999999999. ----------------------- Having located a Hukak, he fed the calm creature some food and convinced it to help him with his problem. Laid down against the rock, Scoobs opened his mouth as the Hukak lowered its sharp hook into its mouth. Both Scoobs and the tongue louse trembled in fear as the ooze-covered hook descended into his mouth. He closed his eyes and thought of happy thoughts as the hook stabbed straight through the tongue louse. However, the ooze from the hook accidentally forced Hukak to lose his grip, dropping the tongue louse down into Scoobydooman's throat. Screaming in terror, he got on his knees and faced down towards the ground. Coughing up some vomit, he managed to remove the tongue louse from his throat and onto the floor. It rolled around by could not properly stand up. Scoobs wiped his mouth and shuddered. As the instructions had promised, the liquid from the fungal plant creature restored the missing chunks of Scoobydooman's mouth. He looked down at the tongue louse and considered stamping on it with his foot. Before he could do this, he stopped and came up with a better idea. ----------------------- The Council of Creators later returned to the bar to celebrate their victory against the monster they had been battling elsewhere. "That was awesome!" said BRK as they walked through the door, still discussing the battle. "And the bit when you..." His voice trailed off when he noticed Scoobs sitting down. "Hey Scoobs" said Koopa. "Tongue still being digested?" Scoobs stood up and pulled out a wrapped present. "Not any more" he said. "Uh, what's that?" asked Cdr, curious as to what could possibly be inside. "It's a present" he said. "I'm sure Nerd will like it." He unwrapped it and revealed a box holding the tongue louse that had been in his mouth. "We have a new pet!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, disgusted by the idea of owning a tongue louse as a pet. Nerd pushed past everyone to see it. "Oh my god!" he shouted. "It's so..." Cdr looked at him. "Go on. Say it." "It's so cute!" Nerd shouted. "Huh" said Cdr. "That's not the word I expected you to say." Scoobs smiled. "Yes, it is very cute." He pulled out a lighter and burnt the innocent creature alive. "That's what you get for trying to eat my god damn tongue!" The creature rolled around in pain and cried as its flesh slowly melted away. To add insult to injury, Scoobs picked up the box and threw it onto the floor. He then stamped on it and killed the tongue louse. He looked at Nerd who had began to cry. "Why...?" he asked. "All's well that ends well" said Scoobs, happy with what he had just done. ----------------------- Meanwhile in an unknown office, a man with great skin sat at his desk. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said. An anonymous Fandom User, different to the one from earlier, walked through the door. This man at the desk was his boss. "I understand that your agent helped out one of the Creators with a problem they had?" he asked, only expecting a 'yes' answer. "Indeed he did, sir" he replied. "And I must say, the dog successfully went through with it." The boss smiled. "Good. So it was a good idea to put that tongue louse in one of their mouths then" he said. He finally looked up at the other user. "Now that they trust us, we can give them more information" he said. The lights dimmed as he grinned a vicious smile. "And we can get information from them..." The Fandom User left the room and he continued to look at his documents. He smiled and let out a quiet laugh as he examined a file reporting the recent events involving the Council of Creators... THE END Appearances Council Of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * SuperNerd * MosuFan2004 * BigRandomKaiju * Indominus Rex 2016 * Koopa * Wolfzilla Kaiju * Overgrown Tongue Louse * Titanosaurus Clone * Green Fungal Plant Creature * Hukak Other Characters * Dave the Fandom User * Anonymous Fandom User * Fandom User Leader Trivia * The title is a reference to the first film in the Lord of the Rings movie series, The Fellowship of the Ring. * This is the first episode to feature the Fandom Users, a mysterious group of anonymous people that can seemingly travel through universes. This is suggested through the instructions given to Scoobs. * It is also the first episode to feature Dave, a specific Fandom user. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Tongue Louse Trilogy Category:Council of Creators Season 1